tlopobritainfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Names and Titles Index
In a community where several people go by several different names and titles, things can get quite confusing. That's why there's this: the Roleplay Names and Titles Index! All members of the community are invited to add their role-play information in the spaces below! For organisational purposes, please follow the model below when putting in your info: * Username: '''Simply your username as it appears on the wiki (please make this your heading). * '''Role-Play Name: '''This is your customised British role-play name. This is the name by which you want people to address you, and how you will show up on official British documents. * '''POTCO Name: '''This is your username from POTCO. If you did not play the game, skip this line. * '''Primary Title: '''This is the highest rank or title within the British government you currently hold. * '''Constituency Represented: '''Name the county or town you represent in the British Parliament (all constituencies can be found here). * '''Military Rank: '''If you at any point have served in His Majesty's Royal Navy or Army, this is the spot to put your highest rank achieved, as well as the ship or regiment in which you served. * '''Other Title(s): '''This is the line dedicated to your other titles or peerages within the British Empire (governorships, lordships, EITC ranks, etc). Please try not to go overboard here; I realise many out there are decorated and hold many titles, but limit to the ones you feel like people should know. John Breasly * '''Username: '''John Breasly * '''Role-Play Name: '''George II Augustus * '''POTCO Name: John Breasly * Primary Title: 'King * '''Constituency Represented: '''The Crown of Great Britain and Ireland * '''Military Rank: '''Void * '''Other Title(s): '''By the Grace of God, King of Great Britain, France and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg Johnny Goldtimbers *'Username: 'Johnny Goldtimbers *'Role-Play Name: 'Gaius Giovanni Julius Divi Filius Cæsar Octavianus Augustus Dieudonné Themistocles El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers *'POTCO Name: Johnny Goldtimbers *'Primary Title: '''Prime Minister *'Constituency Represented: City of Newcastle-upon-Tyne *'Military Rank: '''Commander-in-Chief of the Forces *'Other Title(s): 'His Grace The Duke of Edinburgh, Duke of Newcastle upon Tyne and Duke of Newcastle-under-Lyne, Prime Minister of Great Britain, First Lord of the Treasury, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Commander-in-Chief of HM Armed Forces, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP for Newcastle-upon-Tyne Lord Andrew Mallace *'Role-Play Name: Lord Andrew Maximillius Phillip Norrington Mallace II *'POTCO Name': Captain Andrew/Lord Mallace *'Primary Title': Lord Chancellor Just (HCO) *'Constituency Represented': Warwick *'Military Rank': Major (Formerly/Ret) *'Other Titles': The Right Honourable Earl of Bute, Leader of His Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition, Leader of the Torries, Second Lord of the Treasury, Governor of the British Virgin Islands, Viceroy of Denmark, Fomer Chancellor of the Exchequer, Former Chief Executive Secretary, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Nathaniel Joseph Garland * Role-Play Name: '''Nathaniel Joseph Garland * '''POTCO Name: Sven Daggersteel * Primary Title: 'His Majesty's Secretary at War (HCO) * '''Constituency Represented: '''Oxford * '''Military Rank: '''First Lord of the Admiralty, HMS ''Noble Thunder * '''Other Titles: '''Vice-Governor of Port Royal under Jeremiah Garland, Secretary of State for Southern Department, 1st Duke of Bedford, MP Jeremiah Garland * '''Role-Play Name: '''Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland, Lord Scarborough * '''POTCO Name: '''Lord Jeremiah Garland * '''Primary Title: '''Chancellor of the Exchequer (HCO) * '''Constituency Represented: '''York * '''Military Rank: '''Lieutenant Commander, 1st Royal Marines * '''Other Titles: '''4th Earl of Scarborough, 7th Marquis of Exeter, Governor of Port Royal, Viceroy of Malaya and Siam, 1st Lord of the Treasury, Former Director of the British East India Company, KG, KB, KT, PC, MP Nate Crestbreaker * '''Role-Play Name: '''Nathaniel Huntington * '''POTCO Name: '''Nate Crestbreaker * '''Primary Title: '''Master-General of the Ordnance * '''Constituency Represented: Westminster * Military Rank: ''' Field Marshal of the British Royal Army * '''Other Titles: '''1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, Paymaster of the Forces, KB, PC, FRS, MP Maxamillion Phillip Beckett * '''Role-Play Name: Maxamillion Phillip Beckett * POTCO Name: Maxamillion * Primary Title: First Sea Lord * Constituency Represented: '''Cumberland * '''Military Rank: Admiral of the Fleet, HMS Golden Rose * Other Title(s): Vice-Admiral in His Majesty's Royal Navy, Commander-in-Chief in the East Indies, Treasurer of the Navy, Royal Governor of New York, KG, KB, MP Richard Venables * Role-Play Name: Richard Liethbridge Campbell Venables * POTCO Name: Richard Bladebane * Primary Title: His Grace, The Duke of Argyll * Constituency Represented: '''Argyll and Bute * '''Military Rank: Captain in His Majesty's Royal Navy, HMS Golden Hunter * Other Title(s): '''1st Duke of Argyll, Earl of Argyll, Baronet of Lundie, High Sheriff of Argyllshire, Master of the Household of Scotland, Keeper of the Royal Castle of Carrick, Lord Inveraray, Mull, Mover and Tiry KG, KB, MP '''Grunt56 *'Role-Play Name: '''William Alexander Garland *'POTCO Name: Grunt *'Constiteuncy Represented: '''Essex *'Primary Title: 'The Right Honourable, 4th Earl of Essex *'Military Rank: 'Rear Admiral in His Majesty's Royal Navy, HMS ''Black Swan *'''Other Title(s): '''Viscount Malden, MP Jason Blademorgan * '''Role-Play Name: John Benedict Morgan * POTCO Name: Jason Blademorgan * Constituency Represented: Manchester * Primary Title: Member of the House of Commons * Military Rank: Lietuenant General of the EITC * Other Title(s): Governor of Kingshead, MP Samuel Harrington (Dishonorably Discharged) * '''Role-play Name: '''Samuel Arthur Eddward Lionell Harrington * '''PotCO Name: '''Samuel Harrington * '''Constituency Represented: '''Revoked * '''Primary Title: '''Revoked * '''Military Rank: '''Revoked * '''Other Title(s): '''Revoked Blake Stewart * Username: Benjamin Stormphoenix * Role-Play Name: Blake Stewart * POTCO Name: Blake Stewart/Izzy Dedyet/Peg Legge/Blake/Benjamin Stormphoenix * Primary Title: Rear Admiral of his Majesty's Navy * Constituency Represented: Richmond * Military Rank: Third Sea Lord of His Majesty's Royal Navy * Other Title(s): KB, FRS, MP Jason Yelloweagle * '''Role-play Name: '''Jason 'the squirter' Yelloweagle * '''PotCO Name: '''Jason Yelloweagle * '''Constituency Represented: '''Pearson * '''Primary Title: '''Squirter * '''Military Rank: '''Royal Squirter * '''Other Title(s): '''Revoked